Fan:Demondestined (Series)
| This is a Fanfiction series made by Hobogblin321. It Follows the adventures of Seven teenagers after being pulled into the digital world. Characters Sean and Syakomon Main Article: Sean and Syakomon Peter and Betamon Main Article: Peter and Betamon Vincent and Tsukaimon Main Article: Vincent and Tsukaimon Eric and Kunemon Main Article: Eric and Kunemon Rachael and Candlemon Main Article: Rachael and Candlemon Ronan and Impmon Main Article: Ronan and Impmon Diana Lajenko and Salamon Main Article: Diana and Salamon Enemies ShadowLeomon ShadowLeomon is the first main enemy that the digidestined face. Before the digidestined's arrival Lucemon visits ShadowLeomon and grants him extra power to try and insure their destruction. ShadowLeomon brings Sean, Eric, Diana and Rachael to the digital world. He attempts to capture Vincent but fails because Vincent spirit evolves to Mercurymon, although he does manage to capture Vincent's H and B spirits. Before he captures Vincent Tsukaimon shows up with Vincent's Wrathful Digivice and scares him away. After the digidestined escape from his prison he sends Ogremon after them. Ogremon Ogremon is one of ShadowLeomon's faithful servants who is sent after the digidestined after they escape ShadowLeomon's prison. Demon Lords The Demon Lords are responsible for capturing the digimon who would become the digidestineds partners. Lucemon Lucemon is the Demon Lord of Pride and is destined to be destroyed by Sean. He sends ShadowLeomon to destroy the digidestined after he finds out that they are coming to the Digital World. Leviamon Leviamon is the Demon Lord of Envy and is destined to be destroyed by Peter. Daemon Daemon is the Demon Lord of Wrath and is destined to be destroyed by Vincent. He discovered about the digidestined coming to the digital world from the steel mirror Barbamon gave him. He orders the destruction of the digimon which would be come the new digidestined's partners. He would go on to give Tsukaimon Vincent's Wrathful Digivice to scare away ShadowLeomon. Belphemon Belphemonn is the Demon Lord of Sloth and is destined to be destroyed by Eric. Barbamon Barbamon is the Demon Lord of Greed and is destined to be destroyed by Rachael. Barbamon is the digimon who gave Daemon his steel mirror. He is instructed by Daemon to destroy Beelzemon and the digimon who would become the digidestined'spartners. Beelzemon Beelzemon is actually Ronan's partner digimon Impmon. It is unclear if he will be destroyed or not. Lilithmon Lilithmon is the Demon Lord of Lust and is destined to be destroyed by Diana. She is the second Demon Lord to find out about the digidestined coming to the Digital World. She is present when Daemon orders the destruction of Beelzemon and the Digimon who would become the digidestind's partners. Plot Prologue During the prologue Lilithmon walks in on Daemon while he is thinking about the Demon Lords destruction. Lilithmon and Daemon have a conversation during which Daemon reveals that the digidestind prophesied to destroy them are coming. Lilithmon feels fear for the first time and regreats inflicting this upon other Digimon. Daemon tries to comfert her as she notices an image of five boys and two girls on the steel mirror. Barbamon walks in as Lilithmon starts to cry. Barbamon tells Daemon they have escaped and that Beeelzemon is with them. Then Daemon orders the destruction of Beelzemon and the rookie level Digimon. Far away on a high mountain Lucemon watches Beelzemon fly past. Lucemon ten flies to the jungle to prepare ShadowLeomon.